<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's all very fair by pencilash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636196">It's all very fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash'>pencilash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Multi, No Angst, Post-Timeskip, Yachi loves her boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi isn't one to deceive, she's just private. She gets a little drunk around her work friends, and they find out about her relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's all very fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like Yachi would be private about her relationship but definitely open if asked, whereas Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would derive great joy from confusing others as much as possible. Kageyama and Hinata don't have enough brain cells to scheme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a quick work happy hour, but her friends had started doing shots and Yachi had always bowed to peer pressure. Luckily she had a ride in place before going out, but she definitely didn’t plan to get as drunk as she currently is. She and her friends giggled as they watched each other try to coherently express a thought, eventually settling on the topic of boys. </p>
<p>“What about you Yachi? Know any good kissers?” one of her coworkers asked. Normally Yachi would be too embarrassed to answer such a question, but the shots gave her courage and what’s the harm in bragging?</p>
<p>“Ohhh definitely, Kei is the best kisser. I’m pretty sure I go into withdrawal when he’s on trips, it’s the wooorsssttt,” She slumps on the table. She’s glad Kei was able to find a passion for volleyball, but she misses him when he leaves for matches.</p>
<p>“Ooh, is Kei your boyfriend?” A different coworker presses.</p>
<p>Yachi nods vigorously and begins to extoll Kei’s virtues. She’s halfway through a sentence about this thing he does with his tongue when she spots Yamaguchi across the bar. </p>
<p>“Tadashi!! Over here! Quick!” She gets up to walk towards him but stumbles, and Yamaguchi barely gets there in time to catch her.</p>
<p>“Tadashi you have to back me up,” she says, hanging off his arms. </p>
<p>“On what?” He’s learned over the years of being with his partners that it is never good to agree whenever someone asks him to, even if it’s Yachi. Especially if it's Yachi.</p>
<p>“Tell them how good of a kisser Kei is Tadashi, back me up, back me up” He looks over at the group of women Yachi was sitting with, all of whom look entertained, but definitely confused at his arrival and their closeness. </p>
<p>“Well yeah, I guess he is?” Yachi is not satisfied with this answer and continues her argument. She sways on her feet and Yamaguchi decides they should really be going now before he has to carry her to the car instead of just letting her lean on him.</p>
<p>“Hitoka I agree with you, Tsukki is very good at kissing, but I think maybe we should get going, I have dinner ready at home.”</p>
<p>“You guys live together?” Now the group is even more confused. “You don’t live with your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“I live with all of my boyfriends!” She exclaims happily.</p>
<p>“All of them?”</p>
<p>“Yes me and Tobio and Tadashi and Shouyou and Kei.”</p>
<p>“And you kiss all of them?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yamaguchi kisses them too, it's all very fair,” she nods sagely, like fairness was a serious concern that she is glad to resolve. They look to Yachi again, more shocked than confused at this point. Yamaguchi has to stifle a laugh at Yachi’s lack of awareness.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi decides to intervene, as five drunk girls trying to clear a misunderstanding is too much for his very tired self.</p>
<p>“We are all dating, we all live together. The other three are on a work trip, so I came to pick up Hitoka.” Yachi starts to slide down his arms, and while it is cute, he’s more out of shape now than he was in high school and isn’t sure how much longer he can continue to hold all of her.</p>
<p>The group exchanges more chatter about the situation, thankfully all positive, and after a few minutes he’s finally able to pry Yachi away from her friends.</p>
<p>He pulls her to the car, and his arms thank him when he finally gets her in her seat. Who knew such a small girl could be so difficult to transport? Before he can close the door, Yachi shoots her arms out and pulls his neck down to her level, nearly knocking him off the curb and into her lap.</p>
<p>“Thanks for picking me up ‘Dashi,” she whispers, looking him softly in the eyes.</p>
<p>“No problem Hitoka, I’m glad I could settle your argument,” he laughs.</p>
<p>She plants a big, wet kiss somewhere close to his mouth and states that he ‘shouldn’t worry about the competition,’ and all Yamaguchi can do is smile as he loads up the car and drives them home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>